gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed and published by Sega, in partnership with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and NetherRealm Studios. It will be the 5th installment in the Sega All-Stars series. Plot While devising a plan to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman from the Sega Universe accidentally comes into contact with Lex Luthor from the DC Universe. Summoning the villains from their respective universes, they establish a fighting tournament with the intention of conquering both universes. It's up to the Justice League and Sega heroes to put a stop to Luthor and Eggman's plan before it's too late. Meanwhile, however, a mysterious figure comes across the remains of a destroyed experiment and rebuilds it with the intention of destroying both universes. Characters DC #Superman (Clark Joseph "Kal-El" Kent) #Batman (Bruce Wayne) #Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themyscira) #Green Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) #The Flash (Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen) #Shazam (William Joseph "Billy" Batson) #Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) #Aquaman (Arthur "Orin Alton-Son" Curry) #Green Arrow (Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen) #Nightwing (Richard John "Dick" Grayson) #Raven (Rachel Roth) #Cyborg (Victor "Vic" Stone) #The Joker #Catwoman (Selina Kyle) #Deathstroke (Slade Joseph Wilson) #Doomsday #Bane #Harley Quinn (Harleen Francis Quinzel) #Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) #Ares #(Thaal) Sinestro #Black Adam (Teth-Adam) #Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) #Lobo #Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) #General Zod (Dru-Zod II) #Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) #Zatanna (Zatara) #Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Drake-Lance) #Red Tornado (John "Reddy" Smith) #Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe) #Etrigan the Demon (Jason Blood) #Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) #Captain Atom (Nathanial Christopher "Nate" Adam) #Krypto the Superdog #Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) #Copperhead #Dr. Polaris (Neal Emerson) #Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) #Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) #Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) #Gypsy (Cynthia Mordeth) #Ocean Master (Orm Marius) #Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassin) #Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) #Big Barda (Free) #Hawkman (Katar Hol) #Static (Vergil Ovid Hawkins) #Firestorm (Ronald "Ronnie" Roy Raymond) #The Creeper (Jack Ryder) #Gentleman Ghost (James Craddock) #Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) #Firefly (Ted Carson) #Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) #Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) #Robin (Damian Wayne) #Starfire (Koriand'r) #Beast Boy (Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan) #Jonah (Woodson) Hex #Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brian) #Vigilante (Dorian Chase) #Ra's al Ghul #Captain Cold (Leonard "Len" Snart) #Anarky (Lonnie Machin) #Gorilla Grodd #Brainiac (Vril Dox) #Clock King #Poison Ivy (Pamela Lillian Isley) #Devastation #The Riddler (Edward Nygma) #Victor Zsasz #Two-Face (Harvey Dent) #Steel (John Henry Irons) #Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) #Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) #The Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) #Black Mask (Roman Sionis) #Agent Orange (Larfleeze) #Terra #S.T.R.I.P.E. (Patrick Dugan) #Huntress (Helena Rosa Bertinelli) #Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) #Despero #Clayface (Basil Karlo) #Atrocitus (Atros) #Black Manta (David) #Circe #Red Hood (Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd) #Prometheus #Felix Faust (Dekan Drache) #The Shade (Richard "Dick" Swift) #Amazo #The Penguin (Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot) #Brother (Sebastian) Blood (IX) #Superboy (Conner "Kon-El" Kent) #Professor Zoom (Eobard Thawne) #Count (Werner Zytle) Vertigo #Captain Boomerang (George "Digger" Hawkins) #Tigress (Artemis Crock) #Kalibak #Dr. Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) #Bizarro (Subject B-0) #Angle Man (Angelo Bend) #Kilowog #Arkillo #King Shark (Nanaue) #Mera #Animal Man (Bernhard "Buddy" Baker) #Trigon #Black Lightning (Jefferson Michael "Jeff" Pierce) #Red Arrow (Connor Hawke) #Azrael (John-Paul Valley, Jr.) #Arsenal (Roy William Harper. Jr.) #H'el #Vibe (Francisco "Cisco" Paco Roman) #Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) #Mirror Master (Samuel "Sam" Joseph Scudder) #Lycus #Klarion (Bleak) the Witch Boy #Kid Flash (Bar Torr) #Jinx #Ragman (Rory Regan) #Blue Devil (Daniel Patrick Cassidy) #Robotman (Clifford "Cliff" Steele) #Faora (Hu-Ul) #The Sandman (Commander Wesley Bernard Dodds) #Ventriloquist (Shauna Belzer) #Pandora #Atom (Ryan Choi) #Eclipso (Kalaa) #Steppenwolf #Metallo (John Corben) #Morgaine le Fey #KGBeast (Anatoli Knyazev) #Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) #Mr. Miracle (Scott Free) #Kahina #Metamorpho (Rex Mason) #Mr. Terrific (Michael Holf) #(Richard Rogers) "Rick" Flag, (Jr.) #Deadman (Boston Brand) #Tomahawk (Thomas Haukins) #El Diablo (Chato Santana) #Livewire (Leslie Willis) #The Ray (Lucien Gates) #Enchantress (June Moone) #Rip Hunter (??? Carter) #Heat Wave (Mick Rory) #Slipknot (Christopher Weiss) #Chronos (David Clinton) #Princess (Amaya) Amethyst (Amy Winston) #Queen Hippolyta #Dr. (Maru) Poison #Artemis of Bana-Mighdall #Adam Strange #Fire (Beatriz "Bea" Bonilla da Costa) #Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) #Lord Helspont #Weather Wizard (Marco "Mark" Mardon) #Congorilla (William "Bill" Glenmorgan) #Hourman (Rex Tyler) #Ravager (Rose Wilson-Worth) #The Top (Roscoe Neyle Dillon) #Batwoman (Katherine "Kate" Rebecca Kane) #Golden Glider (Lisa Snart) #Grifter (Cole Cash) #Omen (Lilith Clay) #Savitar #Lady Blackhawk (Zinda Blake) #Icicle (Cameron Mahkent) #Donna (Hinckley Stacy) Troy #Tempest (Garth) #Atomic Skull (Albert Michaels) #The Parasite (Joshua Michael Allen) #Batwing (Lucas "Luke" Fox) #Gambler (Steven Sharpe III) #Sportsmaster (Lawrence Crock) #Hawk (Henry "Hank" Hall) #Dove (Dawn Marie Granger) #Voodoo (Priscilla Kitaen) #Maxima #Dr. Mist (Nommo Balewa) #Zauriel #Black Orchid (Alba Garcia) #The Seeder (Floronic Man A.K.A. Jason Woodrue) #Major Force (Clifford Zmeck) #Malcolm Merlyn #Starman (Mikaal Tomas) #Wild Dog (Jack Wheeler) #Orca (Grace Balin) #OMAC (Kevin Kho) #The Signal (Duke Thomas) #Giganta (Doris Zuel) #Red Robin (Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake) #Kite Man (Charles "Chuck" Brown, Sr.) #Silver Banshee (Siobhan Smythe) #Tasmanian Devil (Hugh Dawkins) #Shazam Jr. (Frederick "Freddy" Freeman) #Lady Shazam (Mary Bromfield) #Green Shazam (Pedro Peña) #Shazam Brain (Eugene Choi) #Speed Shazam (Darla Dudley) #Chemo #Orphan (Cassandra Cain) #Godspeed (August Heart) #Apollo (Andrew Pulaski) #Midnighter #Captain Carrot (Roger Rodney Rabbit) #Cyclone (Maxine Hunkel) #White Lantern (Kyle Rayner) #Alley-Kat-Abra (Felina Furr) #John Constantine #Spellbinder (Delbert Billings) #Pig-Iron (Peter Porkchops) #Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) #Frankenstein #Rubberduck (Byrd Rentals) #Calendar Man (Julian Gregory Day) #Bumblebee (Karen Beecher-Duncan) #Yankee Poodle (Rova Barkitt) #Killer Moth (Dury Walker) #Zebra-Man (Jacob Baker) #Fastback (Timothy Joseph Terrapin) #Bronze Tiger (Benjamin "Ben" Turner) #Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) #Little (Chester) Cheese #The Question #Katana (Tatsu Toro Yamashiro) #American Eagle (Johnny Jingo) #Man-Bat (Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom) #Madame Xanadu (Nimue Inwudu) #(Alexander) "Lex" Luthor (Sub-Boss) #Darkseid (Uxas) (Final Boss) #[[Scorpion (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (Guest Character)]] #[[Sub-Zero (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) (Guest Character)]] #[[Raiden (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) (Guest Character)]] #Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) (Guest Character) #Leonardo (Mirage Comics/''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') (Guest Character) #Michelangelo (Mirage Comics/''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') (Guest Character) #Donatello (Mirage Comics/''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') (Guest Character) #Raphael (Mirage Comics/''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') (Guest Character) #[[Wyldstyle (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) (Guest Character)]] #[[Tracer (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Tracer (Overwatch) (Guest Character)]] Sega #[[Akira Yuki (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter)]] #[[Genghis Bahn III (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Genghis Bahn III (Fighting Vipers)]] #[[Ulala (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ulala (Space Channel 5)]] #[[Ryo Hazuki (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue)]] #[[Sonic the Hedgehog (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)]] #[[Nights (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Nights (Nights into Dreams...)]] #[[Bayonetta (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Bayonetta (Bayonetta)]] #[[Amigo (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Amigo (Samba de Amigo)]] #[[AiAi (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|AiAi (Super Monkey Ball)]] #[[Billy Hatcher (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg)]] #[[Shadow Yamato (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Shadow Yamoto (Eternal Champion)]] #[[Beat (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Beat (Jet Set Radio)]] #[[Jack Cayman (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Jack Cayman (MadWorld)]] #[[Tillis (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Tillis (Buning Rangers)]] #[[Sam Gideon (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sam Gideon (Vanquish)]] #[[Gilius Thunderhead (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe)]] #[[Jeffry McWild (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Jeffry McWild (Virtua Fighter)]] #[[Arle Nadja (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Arle Nadja (Modou Monogatari/''Puyo Puyo'')]] #[[Zobio (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Zobio (The House of the Dead EX)]] #[[Neff (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Neff (Altered Beast)]] #[[Joe Musashi (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Joe Musashi (Shinobi)]] #[[Vyse (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Vyse (Skies of Arcadia)]] #[[Sakura Shinguji (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars)]] #[[Zephyr (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Zephyr (Resonance of Fate)]] #[[Pai Chan (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter)]] #[[Infinite (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Infinite (Sonic Forces)]] #[[Shou Amabane (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers)]] #Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid/''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'') #[[Sarah Bryant (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter)]] #[[Sir Pepper (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sir Tongara "Pepper" de Pepperochau III (Clockwork Knight)]] #[[Nagi Hojo (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Nagi Hojo (Last Bronx)]] #[[Rikiya Busujima (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Rikiya Busujima (Zombie Revenge)]] #[[Erica Fontaine (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning?)]] #[[B.D. Joe (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi)]] #[[Chomp (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Chomp (Dinosaur King)]] #[[Toma (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Toma (Shining Force EXA)]] #[[Josh (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Josh (Rise of Nightmares)]] #[[Kurt Irving (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles III)]] #[[Pudding (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Pudding (Space Channel 5)]] #[[Pengo (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Pengo (Pengo)]] #[[Riela Marceris (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Riela Marceris (Valkyria Chronicles III)]] #[[Cyrille (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Cyrille (Shining Force EXA)]] #[[Prince Ali (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Prince Ali (Beyond Oasis)]] #[[Chaz Ashley (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Chaz Ashley (Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium)]] #[[Bruno Dilliger (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Bruno Dellinger (Die Hard Arcade/''Dynamite Deka'')]] #[[Alis Landale (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Alis Landale (Phantasy Star)]] #[[Vashyron (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Vashyron (Resonance of Fate)]] #[[Silver the Hedgehog (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)]] #[[Jacky Bryant (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter)]] #[[Geila (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Geila (Motor Raid)]] #[[Ash (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ash (Hell Yeah! Wrath of the Dead Rabbit)]] #[[Kage-Maru (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter)]] #[[Larcen Tyler (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Larcen Tyler (Eternal Champions)]] #[[Hotsuma (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Hotsuma (Shinobi 2002)]] #[[Ethan Thomas (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ethan Thomas (Condemned: Criminal Origins)]] #[[Keil Fluge (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Keil Fluge (Panzer Dragoon)]] #[[Gum (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Gum (Jet Set Radio)]] #[[Sei (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sei (Virtua Quest)]] #[[Sketch Turner (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sketch Turner (Comix Zone)]] #[[Vectorman (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Vectorman (Vectorman)]] #[[Kazuma Kiryu (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza)]] #[[Lan Di (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Lan Di (Shenmue)]] #[[Satan (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Satan (Madou Motonogari/''Puyo Puyo'')]] #[[Tab (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Tab (Jet Set Radio)]] #[[Bongo (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Bongo (Congo Bongo)]] #[[Zavok (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Zavok (Sonic Lost World)]] #[[Aragon (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Aragon (Mystaria: The Realms of Lore)]] #[[Blaze Fielding (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage)]] #[[Leanne (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Leanne (Resonance of Fate)]] #[[Reala (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Reala (Nights into Dreams...)]] #[[Ichiro Ogami (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Wars)]] #[[Rent-A-Hero (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Rent-A-Hero (Rent-A-Hero)]] #[[Alex Kidd (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd in Miracle World)]] #[[The Ooze (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|The Ooze (The Ooze)]] #[[Honey (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Honey (Fighting Vipers)]] #[[Blacker Baron (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Blacker Baron (MadWorld)]] #[[Knuckles the Echinda (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog 3)]] #[[Fried Karim (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Fried Karim (Shining Ark)]] #[[Asha (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Asha (Monster World IV)]] #[[Huggy Bear (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Huggy Bear (Toy Commander)]] #[[Linda Rotta (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Linda Rotta (Zombie Revenge)]] #[[Michael Ford (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Agent Michael Ford (The Conduit)]] #[[Rolf (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Rolf (Phantasy Star II)]] #[[Adam Hunter (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Adam Hunter (Streets of Rage)]] #[[Xavier Pendragon (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Xavier Pendragon (Eternal Champions)]] #[[Kyrie Illunis (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Kyrie Illunis (Sands of Destruction)]] #[[Amitie (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Amitie (Puyo Pop Fever)]] #[[Yuri (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Yuri (Infinite Space)]] #[[Rhys (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Rhys (Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom)]] #[[Arpharmd the Hatter (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Apharmd the Hatter (Cyber-Troopers Virtual On Marz)]] #[[Axel Stone (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Axel Stone (Streets of Rage)]] #[[Epsilon-Eagle (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Epsilon-Eagle (Alien Soldier)]] #[[John Mayor (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|John Mayor (Deep Fear)]] #[[Raikoh Minamoto (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Raikoh Minamoto (Otogi: Myth of Demons)]] #[[Border Break (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Border Bot (Border Break)]] #[[Raxel (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Raxel (Fighting Vipers 2)]] #[[Hiroshi Tommie (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Hiroshi "Tommy" Tomiie (Last Bronx)]] #[[Marshel Gram (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Marshal Gram (Time Traveler)]] #[[Imca (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Imca (Valkyia Chronicles III)]] #[[Luka (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Luka (Bayonetta)]] #[[Aitelle (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Aitelle (7th Dragon)]] #[[Robert Burns (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Robert Burns (Vanquish)]] #[[Little King Zero (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Little King Zero (Bayonetta)]] #[[Luke Custer (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Luke Custer (Altered Beast 2006)]] #[[Spike Jr. (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Spike Jr. (Spikeout: Battle Street)]] #[[Ax Battler (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ax Battler (Golden Axe)]] #[[Kelly O'Lenmey (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Kelly O'Lenmey (Gunvalkyrie)]] #[[Stick Breitling (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Stick Breitling (Zombie Revenge)]] #[[Solaris (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)]] #[[Tom-Tom (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Tom-Tom (Wonder Boy)]] #[[Oro Dark Primary (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Oro Dark Primary (Condemned 2: Bloodshot)]] #[[Takehaya (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Takehaya (7th Dragon)]] #[[Rodin (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Rodin (Bayonetta)]] #[[Marduk (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Madruk (Dragon Force)]] #[[Zhu Yuanda (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Zhu Yuanda (Shenmue)]] #[[Selvaria Bies (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles)]] #[[Thanatos (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Thanatos (Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side)]] #[[Jean-Luc Lundi (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Jean-Luc Lundi (Panzer Dragoon II Zwei)]] #[[Ragnadaam III (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ragnadaam III (Shining Force EXA)]] #[[Edge (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Edge (Panzer Dragoon Saga)]] #[[Gemini Sunrise (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love)]] #[[R.A.X. Coswell (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|R.A.X. Coswell (Eternal Champions)]] #[[Roy Boateng (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Roy "Big Bo" Boateng (Binary Domain)]] #[[Golden Silver (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Golden Silver (Gunstar Heroes)]] #[[Cookie (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Cookie (Top Skater)]] #[[Gung Ho (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Gung Ho (D. D. Crew)]] #[[Yoko Kono (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Yoko Kono (Last Bronx)]] #[[Princess Iris (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Princess Iris (Crystal Warriors)]] #[[Yuma Ilburn (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Yuma Ilburn (Shining Resonance)]] #[[Father Balder (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Father Balder (Bayonetta)]] #[[Goro Majima (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Goro Majima (Yakuza)]] #[[Guan Yu (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Guan Yu (Sangokushi Taisen)]] #[[Hibana (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Hibana (Nightshade)]] #[[Wizeman the Wizard (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Wizeman the Wicked (Nights into Dreams...)]] #[[Alicia Melchiott (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Alicia Melchiott (Valkyria Chronicles)]] #[[Agent G (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Agent G (The House of the Dead)]] #[[Fair Bianca (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Fair Bianca (Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz)]] #[[Glenn (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Glenn (Planet Harriers)]] #[[Drachma (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Drachma (Skies of Arcadia)]] #[[Yusaku Kudo (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Yusaku Kudo (Last Bronx)]] #[[Leonhardt Victorion (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Leonhardt "Leo" Victorion (Anarghy Reigns)]] #[[Tee (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Tee (Puyo Puyo Tetris)]] #Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn) #[[Jean Ivy (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Jean Ivy (Dynamite Deka 2/''Dynamite Cop'')]] #[[Nick (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Nick (Planet Harrriers)]] #[[Jeanne (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Jeanne (Bayonetta)]] #[[Harrier (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Harrier (Space Harrier)]] #[[Centurion (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Centurion (Altered Beast)]] #[[Siba (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Siba (Fighters Megamix)]] #[[Saburouta Mishima (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Saburouta Mishima (Gunvalkyrie)]] #[[Ophelia Augusta Jutland (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ophelia Augusta Jutland (Valkyria Revolution)]] #[[Dural (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Dural (Virtua Fighter)]] #[[Niao Sun (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Niao Sun (Shenmue III)]] #[[Phoena (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Phoena (Chain Chronicle)]] #[[Chin Wo (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Chin Wo (Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side)]] #[[Pyra (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Pyra (Shining in the Darkness)]] #[[Ringo Andou (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ringo Andou (Puyo Puyo 7)]] #[[Keith Raven (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Keith Raven (Wild Riders)]] #[[Pharaoh (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Pharaoh (The Maze of the Kings)]] #[[Mushiking (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Mushiking (Mushiking: King of the Beetles)]] #[[Amleth Grønkjær (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Amleth Grønkjær (Valkyria Revolution)]] #[[Trish Moon (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Trish Moon (Wild Riders)]] #[[Skarin (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Skarin (Viking: Battle for Asgard)]] #[[Riptide (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Riptide (Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side)]] #[[Sasha Ivanoff (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sasha Ivanoff (Anrachy Reigns)]] #[[Little Red (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Little Red (Monster Bash)]] #[[Emilia Percival (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Emilia Percival (Phantasy Star Portable 2)]] #[[B.M. (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|B.M. (Fighting Vipers)]] #[[Azuki Masaoka (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Azuki Masaoka (Project 575)]] #[[Dracula (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Dracula (Monster Bash)]] #[[Lisa Kusanami (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Lisa Kusanami (Last Bronx)]] #[[Sword (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sword (Time Stalkers)]] #[[Cory (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Cory (Planet Harriers)]] #[[Nigel (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Nigel (Land Stalkers)]] #[[Chameleon Man (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Chameleon Man (Monster Bash)]] #[[X (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|X (Planet Harriers)]] #[[M'gual Tan-Erbo (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|M'gual Tan-Erbo (Endless Space)]] #[[Michael "Rage" Hardy (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Michael "Rage" Hardy (Virtua Cop)]] #[[Morte Asherah (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Morte Asherah (Sands of Destruction)]] #[[Emi (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Emi (Fighting Vipers 2)]] #[[Rin Rin (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Rin Rin (MadWorld)]] #[[Hiro (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Hiro (Shining in the Darkness)]] #[[Phantom R (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Phantom R (Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure)]] #[[Aika (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Aika (Skies of Arcadia)]] #[[Chaos (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Chaos (Sonic Adventure)]] #[[Eddie Brown (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Eddie Brown (Dynamite Cop/''Dynamite Deka 2'')]] #[[Toru Kurosawa (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Toru Kurosawa (Last Bronx)]] #[[Ranger X (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ranger X (Ranger X)]] #[[Kid Chameleon (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Kid Chameleon (Kid Chameleon)]] #[[Zana Keene (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Zana Keene (Arrow Flash)]] #[[Danny Roman (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Danny Roman (Crush)]] #[[Kaito Gosko (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Kaito Gosho (Hero Bank)]] #[[Aileen Harding (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Aileen Harding (Alien Syndrome 2007)]] #[[Sinbat (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sinbat (Arabian Fight)]] #[[Avan Hardins (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Avan Hardins (Valkyria Chronicles II)]] #[[Lina Miyagi (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Lina Miyagi (Outtrigger)]] #[[Chuck D. Head (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Chuck D. Head (Decap Attack)]] #[[Erik (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Erik (Sword of Vermillion)]] #[[Athena (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Athena (Altered Beast)]] #[[Chakan (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Chakan (Chakan: The Forever Man)]] #[[Takayuki (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Takayuki Kagami (Judgement)]] #[[Narcia (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Narcia (Tournament of Legends)]] #[[Sir David (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sir David (Light Crusader)]] #[[Cherry Hunter (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Cherry Hunter (Streets of Rage 4)]] #[[Naruto (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Naruto (Cosmic Carnage)]] #[[Red Eye (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Red Eye (Last Bronx)]] #[[I-O (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|I-O (Motor Raid)]] #[[Psycho Fox (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Psycho Fox (Psycho Fox)]] #[[Cindy Holiay (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Cindy Holiday (Die Hard Arcade/''Dynamite Cop'')]] #[[Sakamoto Ryoma (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sakamoto Ryoma (Ryū ga Gotoku Ishin!)]] #[[MeeMee (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball)]] #[[Dan Marshall (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Dan Marshall (Binary Domain)]] #[[Saburo Zaimoku (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Saburo Zaimoku (Last Bronx)]] #[[ToeJam (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|ToeJam (ToeJam & Earl)]] #[[Tyris Flare (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Tyris Flare (Golden Axe)]] #[[The Chariot (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|The Chariot (The House of the Dead)]] #[[Earl (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Earl (ToeJam & Earl)]] #[[Samuel Han (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Samuel Han (Guardian Heroes)]] #[[Orta (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Orta (Panzer Dragoon Orta)]] #[[Rouge the Bat (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Rouge the Bat (Sonic Adventure 2)]] #[[Marcus (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Marcus (Tournament of Legends)]] #[[Paladin (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Paladin (Cyborg Hunter)]] #[[Bug (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Bug (Bug!)]] #[[Arnold (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Arnold (Burning Rival)]] #[[Jetta Maxx (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Jetta Maxx (Eternal Champions)]] #[[Ristar the Shooting Star (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ristar the Shooting Star (Ristar)]] #[[James Cools (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|James "Smarty" Cools (Virtua Cop)]] #[[Suzy (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Suzy (Harley Davidson & L.A. Riders)]] #[[Jet the Hawk (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Jet the Hawk (Sonic Riders)]] #[[Duke Oda (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Duke Oda (Cyber Police ESWAT)]] #[[Janet Marshall (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Janet Marshall (Virtua Cop 2)]] #[[Dr. Eggman (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Sub-Boss)]] #[[The Magician (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|The Magician (The House of the Dead) (Final Boss)]] #[[Wreck-It Ralph (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) (Guest Character)]] #[[Kenshiro (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) (Guest Character)]] #[[Ryu Hayabusa (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) (Guest Character)]] #[[Sol Badguy (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) (Guest Character)]] #[[Haohmaru (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown) (Guest Character)]] #[[Ichigo Kurosaki (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) (Guest Character)]] #[[Cloud Strife (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) (Guest Character)]] #[[Darth Vader (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Darth Vader (Star Wars) (Guest Character)]] #[[Saber (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Saber (Fate/stay night) (Guest Character)]] #[[Purple Heart (DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice)|Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) (Guest Character)]] Rivals #Superman vs. Akira #Batman vs. Bahn #Wonder Woman vs. Ulala #Green Lantern vs. Ryo #The Flash vs. Sonic #Shazam vs. Nights #Hawkgirl vs. Bayonetta #Aquaman vs. Amigo #Green Arrow vs. AiAi #Nightwing vs. Billy #Raven vs. Shadow #Cyborg vs. Beat #The Joker vs. Jack #Catwoman vs. Tillis #Deathstroke vs. Sam #Doomsday vs. Gilius #Bane vs. Jeffry #Harley Quinn vs. Arle #Solomon Grundy vs. Zobio #Ares vs. Neff #Sinestro vs. Joe #Black Adam vs. Vyse #Killer Frost vs. Sakura #Lobo vs. Zephyr #Batgirl vs. Pai #Zod vs. Infinite #Martian Manhunter vs. Shou #Zatanna vs. Hatsune Miku #Black Canary vs. Sarah #Red Tornado vs. Sir Pepper #Vixen vs. Nagi #Etrigan vs. Rikiya #Star Sapphire vs. Erica #Captain Atom vs. B.D. Joe #Krypto vs. Chomp #Booster Gold vs. Toma #Copperhead vs. Josh #Dr. Polaris vs. Kurt #Cheetah vs. Pudding #Mr. Freeze vs. Pengo #Supergirl vs. Riela #Gypsy vs. Cyrille #Ocean Master vs. Prince Ali #Dr. Fate vs. Chaz #Rocket Red vs. Bruno #Big Barda vs. Alis #Hawkman vs. Vashyron #Static vs. Silver #Firestorm vs. Jacky #The Creeper vs. Geila #Gentleman Ghost vs. Ash #Killer Croc vs. Kage #Firefly vs. Larcen #Deadshot vs. Hotsuma #Scarecrow vs. Ethan #Robin vs. Keil #Starfire vs. Gum #Beast Boy vs. Sei #Jonah Hex vs. Sketch #Plastic Man vs. Vectorman #Vigilante vs. Kazuma #Ra's al Ghul vs. Lan Di #Captain Cold vs. Satan #Anarky vs. Tab #Gorilla Grodd vs. Bongo #Brainiac vs. Zavok #Clock King vs. Aragon #Poison Ivy vs. Blaze #Devastation vs. Leanne #The Riddler vs. Reala #Zsasz vs. Ichiro #Two-Face vs. Rent-A-Hero #Steel vs. Alex Kidd #Swamp Thing vs. The Ooze #Lady Shiva vs. Honey #The Mad Hatter vs. Baron #Black Mask vs. Knuckles #Agent Orange vs. Fried #Terra vs. Asha #S.T.R.I.P.E. vs. Huggy Bear #Huntress vs. Linda #Blue Beetle vs. Agent Ford #Despero vs. Rolf #Clayface vs. Adam #Atrocitus vs. Xavier #Black Manta vs. Kyrie #Circe vs. Amitie #Red Hood vs. Yuri #Prometheus vs. Rhys #Felix Faust vs. Apharmd #The Shade vs. Axel #Amazo vs. Epsilon #The Penguin vs. John #Brother Blood vs. Raikoh #Superboy vs. Border Bot #Professor Zoom vs. Raxel #Count Vertigo vs. Tommy #Captain Boomerang vs. Gram #Tigress vs. Imca #Kalibak vs. Luka #Dr. Light vs. Aitelle #Bizarro vs. Robert #Angle Man vs. Zero #Kilowog vs. Luke #Arkillo vs. Spike #King Shark vs. Ax #Mera vs. Kelly #Animal Man vs. Stick #Trigon vs. Solaris #Black Lightning vs. Tom-Tom #Red Arrow vs. Dark Primary #Azrael vs. Takehaya #Arsenal vs. Rodin #H'el vs. Madruk #Vibe vs. Zhu #Cheshire vs. Selvaria #Mirror Master vs. Thanatos #Lycus vs. Lundi #Klarion vs. Ragna #Kid Flash vs. Edge #Jinx vs. Gemini #Ragman vs. R.A.X. #Blue Devil vs. Big Bo #Robotman vs. Golden Silver #Faora vs. Cookie #The Sandman vs. Gung Ho #Ventriloquist vs. Yoko #Pandora vs. Iris #Atom vs. Yuma #Eclipso vs. Balder #Steppenwolf vs. Goro #Metallo vs. Guan Yu #Morgaine vs. Hibana #KGBeast vs. Wizeman #Aquagirl vs. Alicia #Mr. Miracle vs. G #Kahina vs. Fair Bianca #Metamorpho vs. Glenn #Mr. Terrific vs. Drachma #Rick Flag vs. Yusaku #Deadman vs. Leo #Tomahawk vs. Tee #El Diablo vs. Segata #Livewire vs. Jean #The Ray vs. Nick #Enchantress vs. Jeanne #Rip Hunter vs. Harrier #Heat Wave vs. Centurion #Slipknot vs. Siba #Chronos vs. Saburouta #Amethyst vs. Ophelia #Hippolyta vs. Dural #Dr. Poison vs. Niao Sun #Artemis vs. Phoena #Adam Strange vs. Chin Wo #Fire vs. Pyra #Ice vs. Ringo #Helspont vs. Keith #Weather Wizard vs. Pharaoh #Congorilla vs. Mushiking #Hourman vs. Amleth #Ravager vs. Trish #The Top vs. Skarin #Batwoman vs. Riptide #Golden Glider vs. Sasha #Grifter vs. Little Red #Omen vs. Emilia #Savitar vs. B.M. #Lady Blackhawk vs. Azuki #Icicle vs. Dracula #Donna Troy vs. Lisa #Tempest vs. Sword #Atomic Skull vs. Cory #The Parasite vs. Nigel #Batwing vs. Chameleon Man #Gambler vs. X #Sportsmaster vs. M'gual #Hawk vs. Rage #Dove vs. Morte #Voodoo vs. Emi #Maxima vs. Rin #Dr. Mist vs. Hiro #Zauriel vs. Phantom R #Black Orchid vs. Aika #The Seeder vs. Chaos #Major Force vs. Eddie #Merlyn vs. Kurosawa #Starman vs. Ranger X #Wild Dog vs. Kid Chameleon #Orca vs. Zana #OMAC vs. Danny #The Signal vs. Kaito #Giganta vs. Aileen #Red Robin vs. Sinbat #Kite Man vs. Avan #Silver Banshee vs. Lina #Tasmanian Devil vs. Chuck #Shazam Jr. vs. Erik #Lady Shazam vs. Athena #Green Shazam vs. Chakan #Shazam Brain vs. Takayuki #Speed Shazam vs. Narcia #Chemo vs. Sir David #Orphan vs. Cherry #Godspeed vs. Naruto #Apollo vs. Red Eye #Midnighter vs. I-O #Captain Carrot vs. Psycho Fox #Cyclone vs. Cindy #White Lantern vs. Sakamoto #Alley-Kat-Abra vs. MeeMee #Constantine vs. Dan #Spellbinder vs. Saburo #Pig-Iron vs. ToeJam #Stargirl vs. Tyris #Frankenstein vs. The Chariot #Rubberduck vs. Earl #Calendar Man vs. Han #Bumblebee vs. Orta #Yankee Poodle vs. Rouge #Killer Moth vs. Marcus #Zebra-Man vs. Paladin #Fastback vs. Bug #Bronze Tiger vs. Arnold #Spoiler vs. Jetta #Little Cheese vs. Ristar #The Question vs. Smarty #Katana vs. Suzy #American Eagle vs. Jet #Man-Bat vs. Duke #Madame Xanadu vs. Janet #Lex Luthor vs. Gillius #Dr. Eggman vs. The Joker #Darkseid vs. Sam #The Magician vs. Solomon Grundy #Scorpion vs. Zobio #Ralph vs. Sinestro #Sub-Zero vs. Pengo #Kenshiro vs. Bane #Raiden vs. Ethan #Hayabusa vs. Deadshot #Hellboy vs. Rodin #Sol vs. Firestorm #Leonardo vs. Kage #Haohmaru vs. Jonah Hex #Michelangelo vs. Joe #Ichigo vs. Gentleman Ghost #Donatello vs. Raikoh #Cloud vs. Black Adam #Raphael vs. Goro #Darth Vader vs. Ra's al Ghul #Wyldstyle vs. Arle #Saber vs. Wonder Woman #Tracer vs. Pudding #Purple Heart vs. Black Canary Stages DC #Arkham Asylum #Apokalips (Final Boss Stage (Darkseid)) #Atlantis #Batcave #Brainiac's Ship #Bricksburg (Guest Stage (Wyldstyle)) #Cavendish Hall (Guest Stage (Hellboy)) #Dimension X (Guest Stage (Raphael)) #Ferris Aircraft #Foot Clan (Guest Stage (Michelangelo)) #Fortress of Solitude #Gorilla City #Gotham City #Hall of Justice #Kahndaq #King's Row (Guest Stage (Tracer)) #Lin Kuei Temple (Guest Stage (Sub-Zero)) #Lexcorp (Penultimate Boss Stage (Lex Luthor)) #Metropolis #Netherrealm (Guest Stage (Scorpion)) #New York Sewers (Guest Stage (Leonardo)) #Oan Senate #Raiden's Temple (Guest Stage (Raiden)) #Slaughter Swamp #Stryker's Island #Technodrome (Guest Stage (Donatello)) #The Joker's Playground #The Watchtower #Themyscira #Wayne Manor Sega #Arle's School #Black Orchid Rooftop #Burning Depths #Celestia (Guest Stage (Purple Heart)) #Curien Mansion (Final Boss Stage (The Magician)) #Death Star (Guest Stage (Darth Vader)) #Dragon Canyon #Fix-It-Felix, Jr. (Guest Stage (Ralph)) #Fuyuki City (Guest Stage (Saber)) #Gaia (Guest Stage (Cloud)) #Gairyu Isle (Guest Stage (Haohmaru)) #Hayabusa Village (Guest Stage (Hayabusa)) #Jungle Island #Kagamino City (Guest Stage (Ichigo)) #Land of Asura (Guest Stage (Kenshiro)) #Metro #Morning Land #Naked Airport #Neo New York (Guest Stage (Sol)) #Nightopia #Rogue's Landing #Serpent's Cage #Space Channel 5 #Space Colony ARK (Penultimate Boss Stage (Dr. Eggman)) #Statues #Sunshine Tour #Tokyo-to #Varrigan City #Vigrid #Yokosuka Gameplay The gameplay for this series will be based off the Virtua Fighter series, but will also share some elements from the Injustice series. The most noteworthy addition is Chaotic Finishes; similar to the Instant Kills of Guilty Gear. To execute a Chaotic Finish, the player must first achieve Chaos Mode by charging up all Krpytonite Emeralds. Once Chaos Mode has achieved, the player must input their character's Chaotic Finish move and, if successfully contacted with the opponent, will be executed. Coming Soon # Ageha (Shinobi 2002) # Karen (Alien Storm) # Maxwell Lord (DC) # Riki (Black Belt) # ? (DC) # ? (DC) Also *Cast *Guest Character Ideas *Movesets *Outfits *Soundtrack *Story Mode **DC **Sega **DLC Category:MrWii000's articles Category:DC Comics Category:Sega Category:Fighting games Category:"T" rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:MrWii000's games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Warner Brothers Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games